Sam the Matchmaker
by MerryAnchor16
Summary: 'Only two people in a bar rooting for the same team' AU. Sam's been thinking Dean needs to get out a little more instead of spending nearly all his time in the workshop at Bobby's and Sam knows just the person Dean needs to meet. Pre-Destiel. A beginning of their relationship. Oneshot for now, but might be continued.


**A prompt from my Tumblr for an 'Only two people in a bar rooting for the same football team' AU with the pairing being Destiel. So here's a oneshot in which Dean is a noisy sports watcher, Cas is an awkward son of a gun, and Sam is feeling like Cupid. I might continue this but for now it is a oneshot : )**

* * *

"Dean, shut up. You're being really loud, you know." Sam said, shoving his brother lightly on the shoulder to stop him from yelling as loud as he was. Dean shoved him back and hollered.

"Yeah! Go Angels!"

Sam covered his face as a group of people turned to look at them, some of the girls giggling, "Oh my god, Dean..."

Uncaring of the stares around him the older Winchester shrugged, "Who cares? No one else is rooting for them so someone has to."

"Yeah, but you're drunk."

Dean snorted and took another gulp of beer out of his bottle, "I wouldn't have brought you along if I'd known you were gonna be such a buzzkill, Sammy."

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned back to the widescreen TV on the wall and Dean followed suit after draining the last of his drink and ordering another. The first half of the game was almost over and the Angels were down by 2 nil but Dean had a buzz going that couldn't possibly be ruined, he had a feeling the game was going to turn in his favour.

By halftime the Angels were only down by 1 nil and everyone turned back to their drinks or the bar and immersed themselves into conversation as the two presenters on the TV talked over game tactics and recent matches. Sam turned to his brother, "I'm going to the bathroom, okay?"

"'Kay..." Dean replied and shrugged off his jacket as Sam left him alone on his barstool, the amount of people having built up a warmth and humidity in the little bar room. He checked his phone for any messages, most likely from Bobby, but found none and instead busied his hands with picking at the label on the beer bottle, the sticky piece of paper gone soggy from condensation on the glass.

"Excuse me?"

Dean looked up from his hands into a pair of blue eyes upon hearing the voice and blinked, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The man before him indicated to the empty barstool the other side of him with an unsure, almost confused look. He was average height and fairly thin, thinner than Dean was, but despite his looks the man seemed to exude a posture of confidence which belied the uncertain look on his face with its blue eyes and strong jaw.

He wore a ratty band top that appeared too big for him but at least his jeans fit and Dean frowned as he spotted the tan coloured trench coat draped over one arm. The man swallowed awkwardly and shoved his free hand in his pocket and Dean realised with surprise that he'd been staring.

"Uh, yeah, sure, sit down," He garbled and the other man smiled slightly and sat himself on the stool, placing the trench coat carefully on the bar top.

There was silence for a moment that was a little more than awkward on his part even if the other man seemed unaware and Dean decided to take the initiative to introduce himself, "I'm Dean." He said.

The blue eyed man turned to him and looked at Dean curiously before replying, "Castiel."

Dean held out his hand politely and the blue eyes narrowed and regarded him, inquisitive, before Castiel took his hand and shook it. However as Dean tried to let go, Castiel didn't and remained holding his hand. Not wanting to be rude, Dean jostled his hand in the other's grip, "Dude, you uh can let go now."

Castiel's grip was instantly gone, "Sorry." He apologised and simply stared. The iciness of his eyes boring into Dean's and the older Winchester felt as though the man was seeing deeper, staring into his soul. The thought of it chilled him and he subtly shuffled away a little, screaming in the back of his head for some kind of lifeline that would save him from this odd, boarder line creepy, guy.

As if a cue had been called, Sam came back and paused before his seat, "Who's your friend, Dean?"

Grateful for some conversation to distract him from that haunting stare, Dean forced a smile, "This is Castiel." With his head turned, Dean shot Sam a look to show his brother how uncomfortable he was, "He's awkward."

Sam grinned and turned his attention to Castiel, "Hi, Cas," He said, as though greeting him like an old friend. Which, apparently he was considering Castiel smiled,

"Hello, Sam."

"Woah woah, wait. You know this guy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah! Cas is one of Bobby's friends. He comes over sometimes on weekdays but you're always out in the garage store with clients." Sam said, grinning.

Dean blinked dumbly, "Huh. So we keep conveniently just missing each other?"

Cas looked at him briefly, "Something like that, yes."

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder as he sat down in his seat, "Cas is pretty cool. He's been wanting to meet you but, like I said, you've always been too busy. You should hang out."

Dean looked at Cas and caught him doing the intense stare again. He turned back to Sam, "He keeps staring. Why is he staring?"

Sam shrugged and murmured, "Cas is a little awkward around people but he's cool once you get to know him. Give him a chance, you'll like him."

Dean sighed and turned back to his brother's apparent friend. His brother's apparent friend who was still staring at him with a curious expression. Oh boy... He went for a cocky and suave icebreaker, "You know, Cas, the last person who stared at me like that got my phone number."

Cas' frown only deepened, "What?" He asked and Dean paused. This guy genuinely sounded confused.

"It's a joke, Cas."

"Oh. Sorry."

He tried another advance, somehow he had to get this guy talking and more comfortable around him. He opened his wallet, "What're you drinking?" He asked. Alcohol always loosened people up and made them more sociable.

Castiel shook his head, "I don't really drink much-"

"Sure you do," He ordered two beers, "One can't hurt, right?"

"I suppose not."

"Good," He passed Cas a bottle and the other looked at it a moment before accepting it and taking a cautious sip.

Dean started up a conversation, "So, which team are you supporting?"

* * *

Sam watched from his barstool with a content expression as the two men conversed. He was happy for his brother, this was the most he'd seen his older sibling open up to someone and so quickly as well. He knew Cas supported the same team and had invited him along earlier that day, saying to meet them at half time. Making the excuse of the bathroom, he'd pointed Dean out to Cas and let it all play out from there.

He was glad they were getting along so well and there general conversation was more like two people who'd known each other for years, smooth and natural. They didn't share many interests save for the football team and music but they were interested in what the other had to say. For example, right now Dean was rambling on about his job as a mechanic and his own car- a Chevy Impala- and Cas was listening patiently, even asking questions where he didn't understand.

The two weren't even aware that the game had started again, so caught up were they in each other and by the end of the night when they went their separate ways and sat shotgun whilst Dean drove, Sam was very impressed with the fact that the pair had exchanged phone numbers and made plans for later that week. The younger Winchester grinned to himself the whole way back to Bobby's.

He was such a good matchmaker.


End file.
